Cego de Amor
by Mad Neko Maid
Summary: Ele era só um cego na multidão, ela era só uma menina que resolveu ajudar um rapaz que viu andando na rua, quem diria que um relacionamento superficial chegaria tão fundo e que uma coisa simples poderia ser tão complexa? UA [NejiTenten]
1. Posso ajudálo?

Capitulo 1 – Posso ajudá-lo?

O verão estava muito quente aquele ano, o sol castigava as ruas japonesas, quem podia tomava sorvete ou água, enquanto caminhava naquele formigueiro gigante chamado Tókio.

Tenten, saia de uma lanchonete onde almoçara hambúrguer com fritas e refrigerante estava contente com sua refeição, desde que estava morando na casa do tio Gai, nunca mais vira comida "boa" na vida, era tudo tão...Saudável naquela casa!Não agüentava mais, precisava de algo muito gostoso e pouco saudável, então o jeito era comer fora...

Ela seguia para uma sorveteria pouco mais adiante, mas estava um pouco incomodada, não se sentia muito bem comendo fora escondido era como se estivesse a cometer algum crime, ela odiava aquela sensação de estar fazendo algo de errado!Mas ainda assim estava indo para uma sorveteria aproveitar uma bela taça de três bolas de sorvete com calda e tudo mais quanto tivesse direito...Depois ela reparava o erro.

Sim, porque se não reparasse o erro ela ficaria se sentindo culpada por um longo tempo.Não que ela fosse contar para o tio que fugira do tofu assado e da salada de alface pois não agüentava mais, ela não era idiota.Simplesmente se redimiria consigo mesma fazendo algo de bom, uma troca equivalente por assim dizer.

Então ela andava pela calçada em direção a um acréscimo de pecado quando ela viu uma pessoa vindo na direção oposta.Era um rapaz jovem de longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo, que vinha muito concentrado portando uma longa haste de metal que levava de um lado para outro a sua frente a cada passo, era um deficiente visual.

Ele ia andando com cuidado, mas era atropelado pela multidão desatenta e estava irritado com isso, parecia xingar baixo as pessoas que acabavam não notando sua deficiência na pressa.Tenten teve um pouco de pena dele, afinal a calçada ali era um pouco desnivelada e parecia um tanto problemático chegar a qualquer lugar para o moço, imaginou que ele devia estar indo em direção ao metrô que era mais a frente.

Apesar de estar indo na direção oposta ela resolveu ir ajudar o rapaz, não só ter que fazer a troca pelo seu pequeno pecado, mas por que ficou com um pouco de pena dele naquela situação.Ela havia aprendido um pouco sobre como se relacionar e se portar com pessoas com deficiências na escola, bem era hora de por em prática...

Um pouco receosa ela foi até ele, era um rapaz bem bonito de porte elegante, como pode reparar com a aproximação.Tenten se reprimiu pela observação mentalmente, estava ali para ajudar em não para paquerar!Respirou e perguntou o mais amigável que pode:

-Se o senhor está querendo chegar até o metrô eu posso ajudá-lo.

O rapaz parou de andar e se virou para ela, seus olhos eram muito claros, perolados pareciam um pouco vazios mas eram muito bonitos.Ele ficou assim parado encarando-a, talvez analisando a oferta de ajuda, a moça pensou que ele ia recusar, ou talvez que fosse para outro lugar...

-Sim aceito ,estou indo para o metrô, ainda está muito longe? –perguntou ele.

-São cerca de cem metros mais para frente.-disse dando o braço.-Podemos ir?

-Sim.

Eles foram andando normalmente, era visível que o jovem estava aliviado podendo andar com um pouco mais de velocidade por estar acompanhado e demonstrava isso com um sorriso discreto.

-Vamos parar, temos que atravessar uma rua antes de chegar no metrô e o cruzamento está fechado.

-Certo.

A seriedade do cego era um pouco incomoda, aquele silencio pesado era realmente meio constrangedor, Tenten tentou quebrá-lo puxando assunto:

-Esse verão está muito quente não é mesmo?

-Sim , concordo...Não gosto muito desse calor todo.

-Ah qual é seu nome?

-Hyuuga Neji.

-Eu sou Tao Tenten...Eu nasci nas China , mas estou morando no Japão a um tempinho...

-Você fala japonês muito bem, não tem sotaque nenhum...

-Arigatou!Olha o sinal abriu, vamos descer a calçada para atravessar...

-Ok...

O resto do percurso foi tranqüilo de forma que só a sino-nipônica falou , dando as indicações do percurso até que finalmente chegaram ao destino.

-Bem Hyuuga-san prefere descer de escada normal ou de escada rolante?

-Na verdade, nenhum dos dois...Um carro vai me pegar na frente dessa estação.

-Ah entendo...Quer que eu te guie para perto da rua?

-Obrigado.

Ela guiou ele por mais alguns passos, assim que pararam ali um carro preto encostou e não era qualquer carro, Tenten sabia disso , era um carro de luxo importado que ela só havia visto em revistas automotivas até então.Ela se perguntou se aquela era a carona do rapaz que acompanhara, então para responder suas duvidas o vidro escuro baixou e o motorista do carro confirmou suas expectativas:

-Neji-sama sempre mantém sua pontualidade inglesa-disse saindo do carro para abrir a porta para seu mestre.

-Hn...-ele resmungou.-Bem, obrigado Tao-san.

-Ah que isso!Não foi nada!E me chame só de Tenten por favor!Tao-san faz eu me sentir uma velha...

-Certo Tenten...-disse ele entrando no carro.

-Senhorita...-disse o motorista fazendo uma pequena reverencia para a jovem.

Logo o carro partiu e Tenten voltou a fazer seu caminho para a sorveteria desta vez pensando no rapaz que ajudara.Pelo jeito a deficiência visual era o único defeito, ele era bonito, educado e pelo carro, podre de rico.

-Esquece Tenten, esse ai você não vê nunca mais...-disse para si mesma quando já chegava a sorveteria.

-Desculpe moça não ouvi?-disse a menina no balcão.

-Estava falando sozinha, taça tripla por favor, duas bolas de morango e uma de baunilha...Com tudo que tem direito em cima!

-Saindo uma taça tripla no capricho!

-È nunca mais...-falou baixinho.

Continua no próximo cap!

Dica do capitulo: A regra básica é perguntar sempre a um cego se ele quer ser ajudado, antes que você o faça. Desse modo você demonstra que respeita sua liberdade individual. O correto é abordar: "Posso ajudá-lo, se você quiser atravessar a rua". Em caso positivo, basta dar o braço e avisar, sempre, quando o meio-fio estiver próximo ou se há algum obstáculo no meio do caminho.Mesmo com sinal aberto para o pedestre, é sempre bom sinalizar com a mão que está livre para que os carros não avancem sobre a faixa. Não esqueça: sempre que possível, utilize a esquina para cruzar a rua, caminhando sempre sobre a faixa de pedestres, quando ela existir.

N/A: Bem, um pequeno UA...Pois é Koneko-chan trabalhando a serviço da conscientização das pessoas...Eu vou salvar o mundo ÒÓ

Brincadeira, não vou, gostaria mas não vou.Só estou fazendo a minha parte e isso é o que importa não é mesmo?Tentar fazer um pouco a diferença?

Essa não é exatamente uma fic educativa, mas pode servir para alguma coisa as dicas de fim de capitulo, quem sabe na próxima vez que vocês virem um deficiente visual na rua não tentem ajudar?

Bem é tudo por agora, se medeixarem um comentario eu vou ficar muito feliz mesmo!

As dicas são trechos adaptados do livro _"Como se Relacionar com um Cego" _você pode baixar na net, eu ia deixar aqui o endereço mas o não deixa XD


	2. Se lembra de mim?

Capitulo 2 –Se lembra de mim?

Dentro de algum tempo, o elegante carro chegou ao seu destino, uma mansão tradicional japonesa num bairro nobre.O motorista parou do carro e saiu para abrir a porta para seu patrão que saiu normalmente do carro e dispensou o rapaz que não fez nem uma objeção ou ofertou ajuda, já estava acostumado com os modos do Hyuuga.

Em sua casa andava sem a bengala, era muito mais fácil andar naquele espaço conhecido, quem o visse caminhando pelos corredores da mansão jamais diria que se tratava de alguém desprovido da visão tamanha sua naturalidade.

-Tadaima.-anunciou sua chegada.

-O-okaeri Neji-nii-san...-falou uma voz tímida.

-Arigatou Hinata-sama.

-E-eu estou sentada a mesa .-informou-lhe a posição-Logo a serviçal lhe trará o almoço...

Hinata era herdeira direta dos negócios da família Hyuuga, sendo praticamente uma princesa naquela casa, mas ao contrário do que muitos esperam de uma milionária, ela era muito tímida e introspectiva caindo na gagueira muitas vezes durante uma conversa.Mesmo com pessoas próximas da família como era seu primo Neji.

-C-como foi no centro hoje?-perguntou ela.

-Estava fazendo muito calor e a rua estava muito cheia, sabe como eu não gosto desses lugares muito movimentados...As pessoas sempre ficam atrapalhando a passagem e empurrando a gente...-reclamou ele já se sentando a mesa no lugar a frente dela.

-D-de-desculpe por ter que forçá-lo a ir e-era responsabilidade mi-minha...

-Não se preocupe Hinata-sama...Não foi tão ruim assim pouco depois de sair do prédio da corporação uma moça se ofereceu para me guiar até o ponto de encontro...-falou.

-Q-que bom!-sorriu a menina com um pouco de surpresa.-E-e você a-aceitou então?

-Sim aceitei. Era uma mocinha educada, sino-nipônica...Tinha um braço forte, provavelmente é esportiva...

Não era normal que o primo aceitasse ajuda, ele tentava ser o mais independente possível e odiava mais que tudo demonstrar qualquer fragilidade por isso mesmo naquele dia em vez de deixar que o carro parece perto do prédio do prédio da empresa Sharigan, ele preferiu um ponto de encontro longe do mesmo.

-E-entendo...-disse ainda mais surpresa por ele lembrar da moça, seu rosto expressa isso.

-Só aceitei porque aquela situação beirava o insuportável...-emendou ele.

-S-sei...-com um sorriso, ela já esperava por uma justificativa para aceitar uma oferta de ajuda.

-Bem, tirando isso, foi tudo bem a família Uchiha parece querer fechar negocio, vai ter que ir junto da próxima vez quando o seu pai for assinar o contrato Hinata-sama...

-H-hai...

Neji era melhor nos negócios que Hinata, ela se esforçava mas não alcançava o primo, que com apenas 17 anos já era responsável por muitas coisas na empresa.A família deles era muito tradicional e muito poderosa, independente da questão genética que fazia com que a maior parte dos seus representantes nascesse sem a visão, com olhos sem pupilas, perolados e por isso mesmo místicos e exóticos.

A empregada chegou com a refeição do jovem logo depois com uma refeição para seu jovem mestre, que apreciou a comida em silêncio e após terminá-la despediu-se rapidamente da prima e foi para o seu quarto.

Ele se jogou na cama e se penalizou pela conversa que tivera a pouco, não era normal aquilo, ele falar mais de algo que lhe aconteceu na rua do que sobre trabalho. Realmente não era normal, o que estava acontecendo ali afinal?Dar mais importância a uma pessoa que andou por alguns minutos ao seu lado do que a um contrato de grande importância com uma prestigiada empresa?

-Devo estar enlouquecendo é só uma desconhecida...-falou aborrecido para si mesmo.

Suspirou fundo, não era de fato uma desconhecida ela tinha nome, Tenten.Ela nasceu na China, era gentil, tinha uma voz agradável e sabia se portar com uma pessoa como ele de forma natural, ao contrario de muita gente com quem tratava no dia a dia as quais pareciam enxergar apenas a sua cegueira e o dinheiro de sua família.

Então uma serie de duvidas que poucas vezes haviam passado pela sua mente antes haviam chegado a sua mente, será que ele era uma pessoa agradável?Teria ele um rosto bonito?Ou será que sua imagem se resumia a um rapaz cego que as pessoas respeitavam ou pela deficiência ou por seu sobrenome?Será que para o mundo ele era só isso?Quem garantia que ela também não viu só isso?Que ela somente não viu um "pobre ceguinho" indefeso e sozinho?Não haviam certezas ou garantias, mas ele queria acreditar que não era só isso e o porque dele querer isso ele também não sabia, ainda.

Neji meditou durante alguns minutos sobre o assunto, depois de pensar e repensar o assunto chegou a uma conclusão muito simples porém sabia , ficar ali refletindo não ia de adiantar de nada, se ele queria entender ou mudar alguma coisa era melhor agir.E para agir ele já tinha um plano.

Levantou-se, saiu do quarto e foi andando até a sala onde ouviu as vozes de Hinata e Hanabi o que era ótimo, pois elas provavelmente teriam a informação da qual necessitava no momento.

-Hinata, Hanabi...

-Neji-nii-chan?

-O Inuzuka está por aí hoje não?Sabem onde ele esta?

-A-acho que e-esta no jardim...

-Sim, deve estar por lá mesmo...

-Arigatou...-disse ele já se virando em direção aos jardins.

-Por que Neji-nii-chan?-questionou Hanabi

-Preciso cobrar um favor dele...-falou já seguindo caminho.

Kiba Inuzuka era de uma família respeitada de adestradores de cães, família a qual era responsável pelos cães guias dos Hyuuga, o que nem todos sabiam era que o rapaz mantinha um pequeno romance com a herdeira da família, caso que não poderia ser descoberto , mas que era de conhecimento de Neji.

De qualquer forma, não era de interesse do Hyuuga acabar com o namoro da prima com o Inuzuka, mas o segredo era uma ótima moeda de troca quando ele precisava de algum favor, mesmo por que "cobrar um favor" soava a ele muito melhor do que "pedir uma ajuda" de qualquer forma, ele chegou ao jardim e logo ouviu a voz daquele a quem procurava.

-Inuzuka, venha cá, quero requisitar um pequeno favor.

-Diga...-disse ele meio rindo.

-Gostaria que fizesse uso daquele site de relacionamentos,orkut, para encontrar uma pessoa.

-Você quer que eu faça uma busca no orkut hun?

-È isso.

Simples, mas efetivo.Esse era o plano de Neji, procurar pelo nome da moça na internet com ajuda de um site que estava muito na moda e por isso haviam grande possibilidades de encontrar a pessoa procurada.

O funcionamento do tal site era de conhecimento geral por causa de sua fama.E foi a saída mais interessante e fácil que ele havia encontrado, mas haviam alguns empecilhos no uso daquela ferramenta tão perfeita para alcançar seus propósitos, mesmo com a ajuda do software que possibilitava o uso do computador, Neji não tinha tanta habilidade naquilo e além disso não tinha acesso ao tal Orkut e por isso precisava de Kiba.

-Tudo bem , não estou em posição de negar nada para você mesmo, além do que é um favor bem simples...Quer que eu faça isso agora?

-Sim, podemos usar o computador do escritório.

-Ei que nome você quer que eu procure?-disse ele já retirando os sapatos para entrar na casa.

-Tao Tenten.-falou simples.

O Inuzuka começou a rir alto, deixando o Hyuuga sem entender nada e com certa raiva também.Afinal o que aquele cara estava pensando para rir assim na cara dele? A resposta era simples, surpreendente e inesperadamente agradável.

-Eu acho que conheço a sua procurada!-riu Kiba.

-Conhece?

-A Tenten é uma menina do meu bairro, mora com o tio e o com o primo dela, se você quiser quando eu te levo lá quando sair daqui!

-Hum...-hesitou ele.

-Mas como condição especial eu quero que leve a Hinata-chan junto!

-Você está ficando abusado Inuzuka...-ele respirou fundo-Mas dessa vez, eu vou ceder ao seu pedido...Mas olha lá o que faz com a Hinata-sama.

Trato é trato e Hinata, Neji e Kiba foram num dos carros da família até o local onde o rapaz morava, normalmente ele iria de ônibus, mas a carona era bem vinda de qualquer forma.Chegando na "Academia Primavera da Juventude" o Inuzuka perguntou:

-Você quer que eu chame ela aqui ou quer entrar?

-Hun...-ponderou o Hyuuga-Vou com você lá.

-'Bora lá então...Hinata-chan quer vir também?

-Hai...-falou com voz fraca mas sem a excitação de costume.

Hinata estava tanto quanto curiosa, alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas ela não estava a par de todos os fatos.Na verdade ela estava se divertindo um pouco tentando desvendar o mistério do primo, não queria perder de forma alguma a próxima peça a ser encaixada no quebra-cabeça!

-A Tenten mora nos fundos da academia do tio...Eles são legais, eu diria que são felizes até de mais...-comentou Kiba- Bem, com sorte ela está na recepção da academia...

-É uma academia de que?-questionou Neji.

-Arte marcial chinesa...Kung Fu.

-Hum...

-É o destino conspira ao seu favor Hyuuga, ela está na recepção...É muita sorte hun?

Ele nada respondeu, ficou em silencio até que chegaram ao pequeno balcão onde a menina estava distraída lendo a um mangá qualquer para passar o tempo.Inuzuka que gostava um pouco de assustar as pessoas bateu com força no balcão fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

-Que susto Kiba!Qualé...-falou ela um pouco exaltada.

-Hehehe...Mals Tenten!Bem...Eu trouxe visita não vai cumprimentar não?

Só então a garota percebeu que ali estavam uma moça muito bonita de longos cabelos preto azulados e...Espera era o rapaz de mais cedo!Ela sentiu o rosto corar um pouco saiu de trás do balcão rapidamente e foi até a frente deles.

-Perdão e boa noite!-disse um pouco envergonhada.

-Essa é minha namorada Hyuuga Hinata.-disse puxando a moça mais perto fazendo a corar –Eu não disse que ela era uma gracinha?

-É um prazer conhecê-la Hyuuga-san, ele sempre falou muito de você e vejo que não era exagero da parte dele é uma moça muito bonita.

-A-arigatou...-disse muito envergonhada-È um prazer conhecê-la também senhorita...

-Tao Tenten, me chame só de Tenten por favor!

-Hai...E-então m-me chame só de Hinata...

-Ok, Hinata-san.-a moça olhou para o rapaz e tocou-lhe o ombro-Desculpe,

mas eu acho que já nos conhecimos, senhor Hyuuga Neji não é?Te ajudei a chegar até a frente do metro mais cedo se lembra de mim?

-Sim, eu me recordo que coincidência não?-sorriu ele.

Kiba esforçou-se para não rir da tremenda cara de pau do Hyuuga, enquanto Hinata começava a entender o que se passava ali, realmente algo muito interessante estava acontecendo ali...Ela podia ser cega, mas não era boba!Algo ocorria bem ali a sua frente e ela sabia muito bem o que era, seu primo finalmente tinha encontrado seu primeiro amor.

Continua no próximo cap!

Dicado do Capitulo: Por mais tentador que seja acariciar um cão-guia, lembre-se de que esses cães têm a responsabilidade de guiar um dono que não enxerga. O cão nunca deve ser distraído do seu dever de guia.

N/A:Nossa!Estou felicíssima!Eu juro, que quando postei essa fic eu não estava dando credito nenhum para ela e não esperava nada em relação a reviews ...Mas puxa!Elas vieram!E com elogios que deixaram o meu ego lá em cima!

Eu sou uma escritora novata e estou maravilhada com isso!Eu quero pedir a todos que me perdoem pela demora.Não foi por falta de vontade!Juro!O caso é que fiquei afastada do pc um tempinho...E não pude terminar o cap e muito menos publicá-lo!

Agradeço sinceramente quem está acompanhando a história!Abaixo seguem-se as respostas as maravilhosas pessoas que deixaram uma review para mim!

Yami no Hime : Você sabe que eu te adoro neah?Eu agradeço muito o apoio, por que se eu não estivesse falando contigo naquela hora, não teria publicado!Bem, você queria o próximo capitulo?Eis ele aqui!

Marin the Noir: Devo dizer que a sua review colocou meu ego lá em cima!Eu fiquei muito feliz, não conseguia parar de sorrir, de empregada com orelhas de gato doida (maid do meu nick é referente a roupa de gato e Neko se você não sabe é gato em japonês) a gata de Cheshire(sim igual ao gato da Alice com um baita sorrisão!) .

Muitíssimo obrigada , bem demorei um pouquinho para fazer o capitulo , mas o próximo não deve demorar tanto!Prometo!

Crazy Girl: Obrigada por você ter gostado da história!Eu criei esse enredo e achei um pouco fraco, mas vendo que agradou fico muito feliz mesmo!Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic!Está continuada...

Mitsumi-chan:Olha, a sua review foi a mais gratificante!Fiquei extasiada quando você disse que aprendeu com a minha fic!Juro que fiquei!Foi uma sensação assim de sensação cumprida , orgulho e sei lá mais o que!Hehehe...Espero que continue aprendendo com ela e mais que isso acompanhando e gostando desse meu pequeno romance!Bem, espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo e continue acompanhando os próximos.

Ana: Que bom que você achou legal!Espero que continue a acompanhar a minha fic!Eu demorei um pouquinho, mas da próxima acho que vou ser mais rápida ok?Pode acompanhar sem medo que eu não vou abandonar isso aqui não!


	3. Quero conhecêlo melhor

Cap 3- Quero conhecê-lo melhor

Tenten estava maravilhava diante de tamanha coincidência, aquele que ela pensou jamais reencontrar literalmente foi até a casa dela!Era impressionante...Talvez fosse o destino...Ela se sentia meio boba pensando essas coisas enquanto jantava nabe na casa dos Inuzuka.

Durante a visita a academia, Kiba havia chamado-a para ir com eles comer nabe em sua casa, deixando Lee na academia em seu lugar, uma vez que os Hyuuga haviam trazido de presente um sake especial que queria servir junto a refeição, coisa que não poderia ser feita com o primo da moça lá uma vez que esse era ,por assim dizer, muito fraco para bebida.

-Está delicioso!-falou Hinata.

-Sim, você passa muito bem aqui Kiba! –falou Tenten rindo diante da farta refeição.

-Que bom que gostaram da comida...-falou a mãe de Kiba com um sorriso.

Era engraçado aquele ambiente, Hinata estava sentada de um lado da mesa ao lado de Kiba e Neji se sentara ao lado de Tenten no seu oposto, era praticamente um encontro duplo...Encontro?Era uma forma de pensar naquele momento.Censurável?Talvez, mas era agradável.

-Então...-começou Kiba- Vocês dois se conheceram na rua é?- disse obviamente referindo-se ao casal a frente.

-Digamos que tivemos um encontro casual, a senhorita Tao foi gentil me guiando até o meu ponto de encontro.

-Que isso não foi nada, qualquer outra pessoa teria se oferecido depois para ajudá-lo.

-Sei...-falou o anfitrião com um sorriso meio de lado.

Se Hinata não fosse cega, ela e Kiba estariam trocando olhares cúmplices naquele instante,mais tarde, ou no dia seguinte os dois falariam sobre isso e talvez até dessem uma mãozinha, se é que isso ia ser necessário sendo que aqueles dois conversavam tão calmamente.

O jantar prosseguiu agradável até que a noite foi caindo e chegou a hora de irem, Kiba acompanhou Hinata pelo braço até o carro e Neji foi acompanhado por Tenten.Na despedida o Hyuuga ganhou um beijo no rosto da garota sino nipônica que tanto quisera encontrar, ele se sentiu recompensado colocando a mão sobre a face que foi tocada pelos lábios dela e ela, simplesmente sorriu ao ver o leve corar do outro.

Depois que as visitas partiram, Tenten se despediu de Kiba e voltou para a academia do tio feliz,era um dia de grande sorte não era?Não precisara comer em casa nem no almoço nem no jantar e ainda de brinde, reencontrara o Hyuuga.Pensando naquele dia maravilhoso que tivera, ela dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios, para acordar só no dia seguinte, uma manhã de sábado ao ouvir o toque do telefone.

Ainda sonolenta ela levou a mão até o aparador pegando o aparelho e levando-o até a orelha, já ia soltando um bocejo antes do "alô" porém a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha não esperaria.

-TAOOO TENTEN COMO VOCÊ OUSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?-berrou uma voz feminina do outro lado.

-Hn?!-disse a outra sobressaltada acordando de vez.

-SUA SAFADA!Poxa, esperava mais de você!

-Que é que foi afinal Temari?-falou ela se sentando na cama.

-NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA!EU TENHO TESTEMUNHAS!

-Testemunhas de que caramba?

-COMO DE QUE?DE QUE VOCÊ ARRUMOU UM NAMORADO!

-Putz...È sábado, são ..hum... oito horas e você me acordou para isso?Putz que lorota é essa agora?

-HEY!Não minta para mim!Eu , junto com a Ino e a Sakura te vimos ontem de braços dados com um cara lá no centro!E te vimos de novo ontem a noite com o mesmo cara!

Foi imediato, ao associar as idéias Tenten começou a rir, riu tanto que sentiu o seu estomago doer.As meninas por acaso haviam visto ela e o rapaz Hyuuga e isso havia originado o mal entendido.

-QUE FOI TA RINDO DA MINHA CARA É?

-Não Temari, não é nada disso...Foi só um mal entendido!

-Mal entendido?Ah!Conta outra!

-É verdade!Não vai me acusando assim antes de me ouvir oh!

-Então fala.

A jovem recém desperta então explicou os fatos do dia anterior, o encontro na saída da lanchonete, o fato do rapaz ser irmão da namorada do Inuzuka e a enorme coincidência de tê-lo encontrado novamente por conta disso e o jantar que tiveram juntos.

-Viu?Tudo um mal entendido, conheci o cara ontem...

-Então ele não enxerga?

-Sim é.-confirmou a outra.

-Putz!Não sabia que um cego podia ser tão gostoso...-falou a outra num tom reflexivo.

-Temari!-repreendeu a outra.

-Que é?!Vai dizer que to mentindo?

-Ok, ele é muito gato sim!

-Hahaha!Vai lá menina investe do rapaz!Ta esperando o que?Além de tudo sendo cego não vai reparar como você é desleixada com a aparência.

-Poxa vai começar é?Só por que eu não tenho a paciência de vocês para ficar uma hora na frente do espelho.Mas, voltando ao assunto, serio eu não acho que seja algo que iria dar certo e tudo mais...Sei lá viu?

-Se você não tentar não vai saber!Bem , preciso desligar, a gente se fala mais tarde Tenten!

-Ok, beijos!

-Beijos, bai!

Tenten colocou o telefone no gancho, pensou em dormir mais um pouco, mas decidiu levantar e tomar um bom banho.Se espreguiçou um pouco, antes de levantar definitivamente da cama.Olhou de relance para o telefone e riu lembrando da ligação que acabara de receber.

-Essa Temari é doida...-disse a si mesma rindo.

Temari era uma amiga da escola de Tenten, era uma menina de uma família prestigiada e as vezes podia parecer um tanto quanto esnobe ,mas era uma boa pessoa.Ela tinha uma cisma de arrumar um namorado para Tenten, que por sua vez não ligava muito para isso, deixando margem para as amigas criarem teorias mirabolantes sobre possíveis futuros namorados.

Certa vez as amigas da sino-nipônica haviam armado para juntá-la com Kankuro, irmão de Temari, o que rendeu uma situação adversa muito engraçada durante a aula de artes do professor Deidara.Fora esse caso surgiram outras situações estranhas, entre as quais a mais bizarra foi quando teimaram que ela e o primo formavam um casal bonitinho, o que além de não ter nada haver ,era incesto.

Tenten já havia flertado com alguns caras, ficado com outro, mas nunca fora uma menina muito romântica.E isso por motivos que ela desconhecia parecia irritar de certa forma as suas amigas.Por conta disso mesmo, ela havia deixado de levar a sério as estipulações de Temari sobre sua vida amorosa a muito tempo.

Porém o fato que realmente interessa é que depois de receber a tal ligação ficou por um longo tempo pensando sobre o fato, no dia de ontem aos olhos dos passantes ela e o Hyuuga pareciam namorados, a noite durante o jantar, ela sentiu como se fossem um casal...Talvez, daquela vez Sabaku no Temari não estivesse de todo errada.

-E o que eu posso fazer?-perguntou a si mesma, enquanto secava os cabelos pensando naquela questão.

Seria bom poder encontrá-lo novamente, talvez com o tempo se tornassem amigos.Sim, amigos, essa idéia a deixava contente "cultivar uma amizade" lhe soava muito melhor do que "investir numa relação amorosa", o que lhe parecia horrivelmente idiota.Afinal mal conhecia o rapaz!Ela só jantara com ele uma vez...

Jantar...Aí estava uma boa idéia!Convidaria Kiba para uma refeição num lugar legal (uma vez que oferecer algo na própria casa estava fora de questão) para retribuir o jantar da noite anterior e pediria para chamar os convidados da noite anterior, com alguma sorte ele iria.

Com esse plano em mente ela foi até a residência dos Inuzuka falar com o garoto, encontrou-o brincando com Akamaru, um enorme e peludo cachorro que era o companheiro de todas as horas de Kiba.

-Oi Kiba!

-Ah , e ai Tenten tudo bom?-falou ele indo até a moça.

-Estou bem sim, sei lá ontem eu jantei de bicuda na sua casa e tudo mais e tava pensando em te chamar para irmos comer algo juntos um dia desses, que tal topas?

-Ah claro!

-Convida também a tua namorada e se o primo dela também quiser vir, chame os dois!-falou ela da forma mais natural que podia.

-Pode deixar, eu vejo quando eles vão poder ai te digo e a gente marca pode ser?

-Ok, não esquece de me falar então...Só passei para falar isso mesmo, to indo, prometi pro Lee que ia passar a tarde treinando com ele.

-Beleza então até depois!-despediu-se ele.

-Até! –disse ela acenando enquanto saia do local.

Ela não percebeu , mas saiu de lá com um grande sorriso enquanto planejava aquele encontro próximo.Pensou em levar todos para comer churrasco num lugar que sua amiga Yamanaka Ino havia a levado certa vez, a comida era muito gostosa, o ambiente era legal e o preço não era muito salgado de modo que ela poderia arcar com as despesas sem grandes problemas.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia recebeu uma ligação do Inuzuka e acabou marcando o almoço para uma da tarde do dia seguinte, as coisas pareciam ir rápido por algum motivo, mas aquilo não importava.O fato é que naquele dia Tenten treinou com mais afinco que o usual, o que despertou a curiosidade de seu primo , ao vê-la tão radiante.

-Ei Tenten!-disse ele num intervalo

-Diga Lee...-falou ela antes de beber um belo gole de água- Que foi?

-Nada...É que você realmente está com toda a energia do fogo da primavera da juventude hoje!

-Hahaha é mesmo?-riu ela colocando a garrafinha d'água , já quase vazia, de lado.

-Sim!Aconteceu algo de bom hoje?

-Acho que não aconteceu nada de mais!-sorriu ela.-Hum...vejamos eu marquei de almoçar fora amanhã e mais nada acho...

-Vai sair com quem?

-Com o Kiba, a namorada dele e o primo da namorada...Sabe aqueles dois que a gente conheceu ontem...

-Tenten promete não ficar brava , não pegar uma espada , nem uma lança ou bastão para me bater pelo que eu vou falar?-perguntou ele um pouco inseguro, sua prima era realmente excelente no combate armado.

-Claro que não!Diga!

-Você está feliz por que vai encontrar aquele cara que estava aqui ontem não é?

Tenten olhou para o chão e refletiu por um instante, só o fato de parar para pensar já denunciava a resposta daquela pergunta que só se tornou verdadeiramente obvia para ela, naquele instante.

-É...Eu...Quero conhecê-lo melhor...

Era visível o fato de que ela estava constrangida, ela falou, mas não olhou diretamente para o primo pois não conseguia.Tenten tinha consciência de que estava corada e que não estava com as bochechas rosadas por causa do exercício.Lee compreendeu e a deixou em paz, não haveria sentido algum em continuar com perguntas que ela não estava pronta para responder então deixou-a sozinha com seus pensamentos um pouco.

Continua no próximo cap!

Dica do Capitulo: Onde existir uma pessoa cega procure manter as portas bem abertas ou bem fechadas. A porta meio aberta é um obstáculo de perigo para ela. Procure também não deixar objetos jogados pelo chão onde ela costuma passar, ou em locais onde a pessoa cega não possa perceber sua presença com o uso da bengala (carros na calçada, grades abertas).

N/A: Eu pesso perdão a todos os que estavam esperando, mas eu quero que entendam que eu fui abduzida pela escola e fui atacada por aquele mal horrível chamado falta de inspiração...Receio que o capitulo não tenha ficado muito bom(ta meio morno e lento de mais não é?), mas acho que o próximo vai ficar melhor!E juro que não vou demorar tanto!!!

Juro que não vou parar com ela!Eu posso demorar mas eu juro que posto!!!

Desculpem-me todas, e a obrigada por estarem acompanhando!!! 

Respostas as reviews!

crAzy.GiRl: Desculpe!Sinto você não gostar desse casal, mas eles estão aí porque eu precisava de alguém para ligar os mundos deles dois e me veio a idéia , pura e simplesmente isso, pensei em jogar um pouquinho de outros casais, vou levar as suas sugestões em consideração se for aparecer algum outro casal está bem?

Yoyo: Eu não vou parar!Juro que não!Longe disso!Aiaiai!!!Eu vou é ver se dou um pique e posto pelo menos um capitulo por semana, mas como as provas ma minha escola parecem não se interromper nunca, pode ficar um pouco difícil , mas eu juro que eu vou me esforçar para não deixar vocês na mão!

Chikage Hiwatari: Você achou que está boa mesmo?Uau!Obrigada!Serio brigadão mesmo!Eu fico muito feliz que as pessoas apreciem o meu trabalho!Eu ainda to no começo de carreira por assim dizer e ainda acho que tenho muito para evoluir...Mas é sempre bom receber o apoio de pessoas como você que gostam do meu trabalho...

Também fico feliz por você ter gostado da minha idéia de por dicas no fim dos capitulos...É chato quando essas coisas acontecem na familia da gente não é?Mas certas coisas não dá para perder, a minha avó também tem pouca visão, mas com ela é uma questão de idade avançada mesmo (ela é uma senhora de 104 anos, é sério!O peso de uma centena de anos não é mole!!!).

Marin the Noir: Pois é, esse lado meio fluffy te que fazer parte não é?Hehehe , espero que eu não deixe as coisas doces de mais por aqui!Se deixar ,por favor, me falem ok? Estou feliz que tenha gostado do cap 2 e espero que tenha gostado deste e que continue acompanhando!Prometo tentar postar mais rapidamente da próxima!

Ana: Fico feliz que tenha gostado!!!Bem , desta vez eu demorei para postar (que vergonha)...Hehee...Obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo e por continuar acompanhando essa história!Fico muito feliz mesmo!!!

Suki Sama: Pois é , nessa fic os Hyuugas são cegos!Como eu expliquei num pedacinho do capitulo dois , se trata de um problema genético da família Hyuuga que faz com que muito integrantes nasçam sem a visão...Pensei em fazer a Hanabi sem deficiência, para dar uma ajudinha aqui e ali, talvez no futuro ela faça uma pontinha também...Não tenho certeza...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que continue acompanhando a história!!!

Mitsumy-chan: Não enfarte!!!Aqui está o capitulo, demorei mas postei!Não canso de dizer o quanto eu fico contente de ver que esse meu humilde trabalho está sendo acompanhado por tantas pessoas maravilhosas!E concordo com você , esse mundo é dos deficientes tanto quanto é nosso "pessoas normais" e temos que aprender a conviver e incluir essas pessoas!Obrigada mesmo por continuar me acompanhando!

Rahime22:Eu realmente fico grata por ter apreciado a essa minha fic!Espero que continue acompanhando e ,por que não, mandando reviews!Elas me fazem muito contente e me dão força para continuar (e também me encheram de culpa por eu não conseguir postar o capitulo novo logo...).Realmente quero que continue conosoco!

Inuzuka-Tenten-Chan: Atrasada?Que é isso!Seja muito bem vinda!!!Eu fico muito contente que tenha gostado tanto da minha fic!Pois é, Neji no capitulo dois não precisou comprar hidratante para o rosto, foi usando lustra-móveis mesmo! (hehehe). Aqui está o capitulo, espero que goste...E que continue acompanhando a história!

Bem, eu agradeço também vocês, leitores tímidos ,que não mandam reviews mas que estão lendo!(se você não manda um comentário por que não é registrado no ff[dotnet deixe de frescura! Pois minhas reviews são liberadas a todos que quiserem, independentemente de serem ou não registrado, é só dar ok nessa caixinha ai do lado esquerdo da tela, eu vou ficar muito feliz com isso!)

Então beijos e abraços a todos e a até a próxima!!!


End file.
